Gato de dos casas
by princesakraehe
Summary: Cat Noir se encuentra dividido entre seguir intentando conquistar a ladybug o seguir los pasos de otro gata que le promete un universo muy distinto. Este gato esta completamente atrapado entre las garras de dos amores que podrian akumatizarlo en cualquier momento.


**Epilogo**

Era tarde, la ciudad se amenazaba con darnos un día extremadamente caluroso, y Plaga y yo caminábamos, bueno el volaba, en dirección al centro de París para tomar algunos aperitivos de queso para que el recuperase las fuerzas después de una muy difícil batalla con un akuma bastante necio y ambos estábamos al límite de nuestras fuerzas, necesitábamos un respiro de todo lo que nos rodeaba, y en mi caso, de todos los que me rodeaban, pues deseaba librar mi mente de todo lo significaba ser yo.

Últimamente me encontraba bastante desconcentrado y eso ocacionaba que mi padre comenzara a pensar que era una de las mejores ideas regresarme a mi anterior encierro pues le había salido la idea loca de que mi mente dispersa era culpa de que ahora ternia muchos mas amigos, lugares que explorar y cosas nuevas que experimentar….obviamente era en parte cierto pero el no podía comprender o siquiera imaginar que mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo por culpa de alguien. Por Ladybug. Esa hermosa compañera que yo tenia el placer de observar casi diariamente por los diversos ataques que se estaban incrementando y que me daban la oportunidad de perderme en sus ojos en los momentos en los que ambos intentábamos salvar la ciudad.

Pero….lo que realmente me tenia vuelto loco era que a pesar de que nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos, realmente ella y yo no sabíamos nada el uno del otro. ¿Por qué no me permitia descubrir quien era y acercarnos aun mas el uno al otro?, deseaba saber todo de ella, poder demostrarle que soy todo lo que necesita en su vida y que puedo ser su perfecto compañero en la batalla como en la amistad y el amor.

¿amor?

No podía evitar suspirar ante esa simple palabra, ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera enamorado de alguien desde el primer momento de cruzar miradas pero sin saber nada de ella?, muchas veces había renegado del amor a primera vista pero ahora estaba completamente de que era algo posible, pero lo único que podía dudar era si ese amor podía mantenerse a una distancia tan dolorosa como la que ella y yo teníamos. Tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Cuando plaga y yo nos dimos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en una cafetería comiendo crepes de queso camembert y de mantequilla con azúcar con jugo de naranja. Necesitamos verdadera destreza para que no se dieran cuenta de la razón por la que desaparecía tan rápido la crepe de queso y que no pensaran que yo era un chico desequilibrado que peleaba consigo mismo cada cinco minutos en voces distintas y a veces un poco extrañas.

-Necesitas espabilarte-Me dijo plaga dando una gran mordida a su segunda crepe de queso-Si no logras saber la verdadera identidad de ladybug y que ustedes dos comiencen a hacer algo mas que luchar contra akumas llegara el momento en el que ella simplemente te anuncie que se casa con alguien mas y que eres el padrino.

-Plaga!-Dije fastidiado apuñalando con mi tenedor el ultimo pedazo de crepe que tenia en el plato y llamando la atención de una mujer que negó con desagrado-Escucha, no quiero invadir su intimidad y no quiero parecer un desesperado. Podria echar a perder muchas cosas por el simple hecho de forzar un descubrimiento, y tienes razón, si las cosas van tan despacio….yo…..

Entonces la vi….¿Era ella?, ¿Era ladybug?...

En la cafetería entro una hermosa joven de labios pequeños, rostro redondo, grandes y expresivos ojos azul hielo que vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con una blusa negra por debajo, tenía su cabello amarrado en un par de lazos rojos y cargaba con una hermosa sombrilla de color rojo con motas negras. Como Ladybug. Era idéntica a ella en todo sentido y al mismo tiempo daba un aire aniñado de alguien que yo ya conocía y por quien sabía que tenía mucho cariño.

-si, muy bonita-Dijo plaga zampándose un gran trozo de crepe que casi se le atora en la garganta-Es buena idea que también decidas fijarte en otras chicas

-¿No ves lo mismo que yo?-Pregunte sin apartar la mirada de la chica que se sentaba al otro lado del local con una elegancia felina.

-¿que?-Miro a la chica y parpadeo- Se parece a tu amiga…..la que tiene una pastelería

-¿Que?-gire la cabeza con fuerza y levante una ceja- ¿ **Marinette**?, no, claro que no….Ella…-Sonrei ante la tonta idea de que aquella dulce y timida chica pidiera ser la aguerrida ladybug- Ella no podría…

-¿no podría qué..?-lamio el plato y voló hasta mi hombro-¿Ser tu novia?

-¿Qué…?-Pregunte en un tono tan alto que todas las personas me miraron en la cafetería

La chica me miro y sonrio abiertamente, casi podría decir que había reido ante mi actitud

hora de salir de ahí….Y rápido

Es una suerte que hoy en día los productos en la mayoría de los establecimientos se paguen antes de la consumición o me hubieran perseguido para pagar la cuenta cuando me levante apresuradamente y Sali del lugar sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguía , y no por la falta de propina de mi parte, y cuando me detuve en una esquina para intentar calmar el calor en mi rostro, sentí como algo jalaba mi camiseta y me gire lentamente para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules que me sonreían amablemente.

-Hola

-Wow…hola-dije con una amplia sonrisa y ella abrió sus ojos hasta verse como una adorable muñeca japonesa-¿tu….?

-olvidaste esto-Me interrumpió y señalo mi mochila que tenia ella en uno de sus hombros

-¿Corriste hasta aquí para entregarme esto?

-Antes de que te perdiera completamente de vista, no quería esculcar en tus cosas innecesariamente y….-miro a mi hombro y sonrio-Creo que tu amiguito no podría esconderse con facilidad si no tienes una maleta.-Señalo a plaga-Hola.

¿Que?, rayos, ¿habia visto a plaga?

Su sonrisa se pronuncio mas y suspiro, se quito mi mochila y me la entrego con delicadeza. En cuanto la hube tomado, ella coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y cruzo un poco sus piernas en señal de esperar cualquier cosa que viniera de mi. ¿una recompensa? Y sus ojos permanecieron en mi persona por largo rato.

-Lo sabe-Dijo Plaga resignado-Es inútil esconderlo más-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-En un inicio parecías un peluche, pero nunca vi a un peluche lamiendo un plato y tragándose entera una crepe-Dijo extendiendo su mano para que plaga la tomara del dedo en forma de saludo- No había visto nada como tu aquí en Francia, aunque hay muchos en Rusia-Nos dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-¿que?

-Un espíritu del bosque, un Leshy

Plaga acepto decir que era uno con tal de que yo entablara una conversación con la chica, que no quitaba sus ojos de mi, era como si mi figura atrajera magnéticamente su mirada que soltaba chispas en todas direcciones. Era realmente encantadora y, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, peligrosa y emocionante.

Su nombre era Paulette y era un año menor que yo, su familia se encontraba en el negocio de las joyerías a nivel internacional y era una bailarina profesional que estaba a punto de debutar como primadonna principal en Romeo y Julieta aquella temporada en la ciudad. Era maravillosa.

-Ya sabia yo que te había visto-Me aseguro divertida cuando pasamos junto a mi nuevo anuncio de colonia para jóvenes-Asi que…modelo, ¿he?

-Algo…así-Dije avergonzado con una media sonrisa y pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-Y…¿pero como?, eres demasiado….-Medito con un momento recorriéndome con esos ojos de hielo que parecían atravesarme como rayos x y me hacían sonrojar cuando se detenia en ciertos puntos por demasiado tiempo-Dulce….

-¿dulce?

-Sí, inocente, dulce e ingenuo-Agrego plaga-Y que no puede darme un poco de queso viéndome hambriento-Agrego en tono teatral

-¿otra vez?

-Soy pequeño pero tengo un gran apetito…

-Creo que podríamos ir a una tienda cercana de lacteos-Dijo Paulette

A Plaga le agradaba que ella fuera tan complaciente tratándose de sus antojos lacteos y que no le importara que nos dedicaramos únicamente a buscar su alimento apestoso favorito.

Me pregunte si debía olvidarme de Ladybug y comenzar a salir con alguien mas. ¿Podríamos trabajar igual si yo no sentía esa necesidad de estar tan unido a ella?. Pude que suene ridículo pero realmente me estaba preguntando si podría defenderla igual si tenia a otra chica en la cabeza que me preocupara mucho mas. ¿no era eso parte de nuestra magia?, ya saben, que yo la ame y sienta esa necesidad extraña de cuidarla como si se tratara de una figura hecha de cristal.

Mientras caminaba detrás de Paulette, que hablaba animadamente con plaga que se había acomodado en su hombro, me percate de un extraño temblor en la tierra y que lentamente el cielo se llenaba de burbujas negras que comenzaban a transformarse en un enorme domo que encerraba los más antiguos y hermosos edificios de la ciudad. Se trataba de un nuevo villano, el coleccionista.

Comencé a mirar por todos lados y me percate que después de encerrar a todos los edificios junto con las personas en ellos, también comenzó a rodear a ciertas personas en burbujas y a dejarlos exactamente en la posición en la que se encontraban a pesar de que podían gritar y mover sus ojos desesperadamente. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Adrien-Grito Paulette señalando al cielo donde se avecinaban una flota de burbujas contra nosotros.

Debia hacerlo….

-Plaga, Las garras!

Debia actuar rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces la cargue entre mis brazos y esquive las burbujas trepando por los tejados que estaban libres de aquel cristal maligno. Nos pose en uno de los edificios mas altos que teníamos cerca y divise la perspectiva del parís lleno de burbujas y caos.

-Cat Noir-Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando logro articular palabra en esos labios rosas en botón- ¿tu?-parpadeo y giro lentamente su rostro hasta toparse con un anuncio de mi rostro, entre cerró los ojos e intercalo miradas entre el anuncio y yo-Cuando….cuando te paras a pensarlo, es muy tonto no ver que ustedes dos son la misma persona.-Aseguro

-Aunque me veo mucho más atractivo en negro-Dije tomándola de la mano y besándola-¿Podrías guardar el secreto?-Pregunte acercando mi rostro al de ella hasta ver mis ojos reflejados en los de ella- ¿podrías…?

-¿Podremos continuar viéndonos?-Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo y parecía temblar

-Regresare por ti, si te quedas aquí

-No tengo forma de bajar

-Entonces, señorita, necesito arreglar esto antes de continuar nuestra cita

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si te gusta hey arnold no te olvides de leer mi historia que esta en el 2° arco de la historia. Dolce Amor


End file.
